The Dusk's Four
The Dusk's Four Limited Invokes.png Screenshot 2014-07-09-13-38-49.png Screenshot 2014-07-10-13-04-12.png Screenshot 2014-07-09-13-37-07.png Screenshot 2014-07-09-13-36-29.png The Dusk's Four Single Re-Invocation Last Day.png The Dusk's Four Spirits Rewards.png|Event Spirits Rewards The Dusk's Four I-Ling Final Evo Guide.png|I-Ling Final Evo Guide The Dusk's Four Quan Final Evo Guide.png|Quan Final Evo Guide The Dusk's Four Spirits Drop Rate 1.5x.png The Dusk's Four Last Day.png Duration: '''July 4th to July 17th, 2014 '''Event Story Overview Summoned into a different world, Wiz and the Wizard must help the four maiden's to stop the world from destruction! Help Taotie on her journey to closing the gate! Event Notes *There will be no half MP period for this event. *From 7/7/2014 to 7/10/2014, the drop rate of spirits in The Dusk's Four event quests will be increased to 1.5 times! Specials in Crystal Invoke * (S) Taotie (Maiden of the South Sky) (Until 7/10/2014) * (S) Shapia (Maiden of the North Sky) (Until 7/10/2014) * (A) Xun (Maiden of the East Sky) (Until 7/10/2014) * (S) Xun Sixian (Warrior of Qing Long) (Until 7/10/2014) * (A) Mao (Maiden of the West Sky) (Until 7/10/2014) * (S) Mao Sixian (Warrior of Bai Hu) (Until 7/10/2014) Single Re-Invocation period: From 7/4/2014 to 7/6/2014 __TOC__ Event Story Click on image to show/hide story Prologue= A golden wind blows, and Dusk covers the land-- The Dusk swallows all, takes all-- But there is nothing to fear-- The power that forms the Four Beasts will cast off the Dusk, and dawn will come--'' ''That passage appeared often in epics and fairy tales. The Dusk was the king of spirits and went by many names: Yellow Dragon, Dusk King, Spirit King... It was so powerful that it tipped the world off balance, so an ancient emperor used the Four Beasts' power to seal the king of spirits away. There was a great nation in the center of the continent where every generation, an empress was crowned and entitled "Yellow Dragon". A legend told of the four mighty spirits that assembled there: To the east, the blue beast "Azure Dragon". To the west, the white beast "White Tiger". To the south, the red beast "Vermilion Bird". To the north, the black beast "Black Tortoise". As long as the land had the divine protection of the Four Beasts, there would be eternal tranquility. It was a folk tale of that country from ancient times, a fairy tale that every child had heard. --- She was speechless. She just stood there agape with wonder, like a child that was shown a magic trick. Her name was Zhu Que. She was a shrine maiden that bore the name of the spirit said to safeguard the south. Not only did she share its name, but she directly received its protection as well. She held an old book in her hand. The book was glowing faintly, revealing the power it contained. The result of that power stood before Zhu Que. A person that did not "come" here, but appeared out of a blinding pillar of light. This person wore clothes unlike any Zhu Que had ever seen, but they reminded her of a wizard from a bedside story. Along with the wizard came a black cat as well. "Umm..." Just as Zhu Que was able to attempt communication, the sound of horses' hooves interrupted her. Several marshals came and surrounded Zhu Que and the wizard at spearpoint, as if they were criminals. The marshals were glaring at her, accusing her of stealing from the Imperial Archives, but she had no idea what was going on. "Just... Come on, this way! Unable to even come up with an excuse, Zhu Que grabbed the wizard's hand, slipped through a horse's legs, and made a break for it. She heard the marshals' yelling and their horses' hooves, but she ran without looking back. "What is going on!?" |-|Lin Sing= The marshals unceremoniously dumped Lin Sing onto the ground and slammed the large gate shut.This is unreasonable treatment, even for somebody caught sneaking into an imperial kitchen. I guess I should've hit a smaller restaurant in the city.''Lin Sing's stomach gave an audible rumble while she reflected on her error of judgement. Lin Sing Huang left her village a few years earlier to gain renown as a martial artist. Sometimes she pilfered goods from bandit hideouts, sometimes grabbed man-eating tiger cubs to sell to merchants. However, the enemy she could not defeat now was hunger. Lin Sing lay before the gate, unable to move. Pedestrians snickered at her when they passed by.''City folk really are as heartless as I heard. "You'll regret it one day," Lin Sing whispered and closed her eyes. She remembered her empty wallet and added, "As long as I don't starve to death." As she contemplated a plan to fight the coming despair, something heavy fell on her head. Lin Sing sat up with a shriek and saw an old book on the ground next to her. She opened her mouth to curse whoever assaulted her when it struck her--''Is this help from the heavens?'' She looked around then picked up the book that rained from the sky. The book was clearly antique, yet in excellent condition. Lin Sing looked at the title of the book, and her eyes widened in surprise.The Dusk's Four. Even a vagrant like Lin Sing had heard of the text of the Four Gods, the national treasure into which the Dusk King's might was sealed. If this was THE Dusk's Four, it would be priceless.But there's no way I can sell this at a proper store without it coming back to me. And I wouldn't be treated as lightly as a common thief, either. Lin Sing looked around for someone to dump the book onto.You know what, the real thing wouldn't just be lying around in the street anyway. Only an idiot would be fooled by a book with "The Dusk's Four" written across it like this. I'd be happy to get enough money for a snack with this... "If only I were stronger..." a girl mumbled, walking past Lin Sing on the street. Lin Sing acquired and approached her target. "Hey, what's wrong? You look like something's worrying you." When the girl revealed that she was a shrine maiden, Lin Sing knew she hit the jackpot. The shrine maiden was suspicious at first, but once Lin Sing explained what the book could do, the maiden practically snatched it out of her hands. After the shrine maiden skipped away with The Dusk's Four in hand, Lin Sing gave her bulging wallet a jingle and headed to the nearest food stall.If we ever meet again, I'll buy you a snack too. |-|Shulan= Someone clad in foreign attire stood inside a dazzling pillar of light, and a black cat stood nearby. Summoning spirits only happens in tall tales, thought the general. She had considered the stories of the Four Beasts and the Dusk King to be just that: stories. But now, with the stuff of legend right before her eyes, she was forced to believe it. --- "Urgent report, general. The Dusk's Four has been stolen from the Imperial Archives!" The general was standing in an endless line at a popular snack stand in the city when an imperial guard came running with the news. Shulan Huangdi served at the empress's side as the commander of the Imperial Guard. The empress had bestowed the title General Qilin upon her, so many people called her Qilin. "Just before it was discovered that the book was stolen, a suspicious girl was found sneaking around in the palace." "Tell me where she went. You're staying here and saving my spot." "Ma'am, your food can wait..." "You think I'm just loafing about here in the middle of the day!? Now shut up and get in line! Empress's orders!" Qilin jumped on her horse, rounded up her soldiers, and galloped in the direction the girl was suspected of heading. After a few minutes, they indeed found a girl holding the book. Before Qilin could give the order to confiscate the book and tie her up, however, the pillar of light appeared. Is this Yellow Dragon?, she wondered. Qilin stared at the stranger with bated breath until she remembered that she needed to give an order. She directed her men to apprehend the suspects and drew her bow. --- "That was quite the blunder, Qilin." Qilin hung her head in shame before the empress. Trying to ignore the fact that the world may come to an end, she explained everything that she saw. "So it was Vermilion Bird's shrine maiden who used The Dusk's Four." "Yes, I am certain by her appearance. What I cannot understand is why she would do this. She is supposed to protect us." "Capture that shrine maiden," the empress ordered in a cold monotone. Qilin immediately turned around to carry the empress's will. Before she left the throne room, she turned around once more. "Um, Your Highness..." "..." Ever since the general entered the chamber, the empress had yet to alter her facial expression. Her gaze was like icicles, and her words were as sharp as arrows.Your Highness, has something...? No, now's not the time for this. Qilin straightened her back, turned on her heel, and marched out of the room, determined to earn the empress's trust again. |-|I-Ling= "Oh, the ennui!" Huang Long collapsed onto her bed and flailed her arms and legs. I can just hear Qilin say, "That is not how this nation's ruler should behave!" Her desk was covered in a pile of parchments and scrolls that needed her attention. I suppose this is better than being the Yellow Dragon spirit king, sealed away like some kind of evil. I cannot help but feel sorry that it must suffer that fate. The empress suddenly sat up with a grin and hopped off the bed. She walked out of her chambers and headed straight for the Imperial Archives. The guards at the entrance momentarily stiffened at the sound of her footsteps, then backed away when they recognized their sovereign. "The Dusk's Four," Huang Long read off of the book's cover after she found it inside. It contained Yellow Dragon's power and was a royal treasure always under guard. It was said to grant divine protection to whoever holds it, and was never taken out of the archives. I will not leave the palace with it, so there should be no ruckus over this, she thought as she walked out. Nevertheless, she breathed a sigh of relief after passing the guards without incident. "Your Highness?" "Eh!?" Huang Long jumped in surprise and peeked over her shoulder to see Qilin. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion at Huang Long's reaction. "... Did you just hide something?" How do you see everything? "Do you have some business with me?" Huang Long asked before Qilin could interrogate her further. "Ah, right. There are quite a few affairs of state that you must attend to. Have you looked over the documents on your desk?" Qilin could see from the empress's expression that she had not read a single page. "Your Highness! You know these are urgent matters, so why-" "I am not in the mood today. If you insist, I would like to see a show of good faith." "Not another of your preposterous requests..." "I have been stricken by a terrible hunger for those... things that are all the talk in the city. You know, the ones you must wait two hours to buy." "..." Qilin gave the empress a glare before marching out of the hall with puffed cheeks. Huang Long triumphantly stepped into her room and ran her eyes over the legendary treasure in her hands. She opened the ancient tome and solemnly placed her palm on a random page. "O bound king of the spirits. Now is the time, release your power!" The empress held her breath and hunched her shoulders, as if bracing for an explosion. After ten long seconds, she peeked open her eyes. "Nothing!?" Betrayed by the legends surrounding The Dusk's Four, Huang Long threw the book out the window in a rage. If a spirit really did appear like the fairytales, Qilin would shout my ear off anyway. After a moment of relief, she was consumed by boredom and threw herself on the bed once again. --- That night, Huang Long woke up from a restless slumber. She tried to get up, but could not move her body. As she still struggled to totally gain her consciousness, she heard a voice in her ear. "... Hm, I was only able to get out for a moment." ... Huh? The empress's eyes were open wide. "No surprise with a tear this small. It looks like the Four Beasts are still suppressing me." Huang Long was confused. Her mouth was speaking words that were not her own. She was conscious but could not move. It was as if her soul had been transplanted into another body. "I'll do something about those beasts first..." The edge of the empress's mouth curled into a grin. |-|Quan= The boundary that has contained me for ages has torn. It is only a matter of time before it opens completely. The current power of the Four Beasts is not enough to close this door once it opens. I will finally be free of this confounded prison. ×　　　×　　　× Excessive power beckons misfortune by its very being. It is soon called "evil" and abhored without qualification. "Yellow Dragon" -- I go by that name, though I am called "evil" before I even enter the world. No place for me to exist, I was banished to the black depths. Not allowed to "live", I merely "exist" here. ''-If that is the case, why do I exist?'' ''- I must have asked myself that question a thousand times. I ask myself, for there is no one to tell me the answer.'' ''-If that is the case, I must create the answer-'' --- In the midst of eternity -- In the midst of a timeless darkness, I thought I heard someone calling me. But, that cannot be. It has been so long since I experienced something so ordinary. I was just about to mock my foolish imagination when I heard that voice again. Then, I found it. In this place of total darkness, I found a small tear. A tear that was slowly growing in size. Then the hole in the black fabric of space sucked me in. When I awoke, I was in the midst of a brilliant light. In truth, the sun had already set, and my surroundings were just barely visible. Yet to me, the lingering light of the dying day was nearly blinding. I looked down at myself and saw that I wore the clothes of a woman. With this body I now inhabited, I could finally take action. Unfortunately, it appeared that only part of me had left the darkness. I could see next to me the tear that pulled me through. It was getting bigger, but it would take some time before it opened completely. I decided to speed up that process. ×　　　×　　　× "What do we do!? Something's coming out!" "Oh my, this isn't good now is it?" "Zhu Que, put your back into it!" The four sisters struggled to close the gate. "Ugh... Why... Can't I...?" A drop of sweat dripped from Zhu Que's chin. "The might of the Four Beasts is not what it once was. If only Vermilion Bird's girl were not so feeble, you might be able to close the Fourth Gate," the Dusk King said with a laugh. The Fourth Gate's forcefield started to consume the unbalanced power of the Four Beasts. Just when the gate seemed to ready to open, the wizard stepped forward. "I know not where you come from, outsider, but you do not belong here. If..." The Dust King trailed off when it hit him. This outsider does not belong. That is why the Fourth Gate opened. It is trying to expel that out-of-place being. The outsider met the Dusk King's gaze, gave a soft smile, then took Zhu Que's hand. There was an immediate, explosive surge in her power. The Four Beasts' powers had finally united. "I will not go back quietly," the Dusk King said with bared teeth. Though he was drawing up all of his might to resist being sealed again, there was something nostalgic about this moment that he could not ignore. |-|Taotie= Zhu Que imagined for the thousandth time how good it would feel to run off and leave her training and duties behind. Unfortunately, nobody understood better than she did that that would not help. The names of the Four Beasts that guarded this country went to the girls who were born into the "shrine maiden" families. Zhu Que was named after one of those great spirits. As a shrine maiden, she had been raised from birth to serve the red beast Vermilion Bird. Shrine maidens were anointed by the divine protection of a spirit. By communicating with their spirits internally, shrine maidens could borrow some of their power. That is why Zhu Que trained nearly every day. Knowing that did not make it much easier to endure, though. Zhu Que was sweeping the grounds at the Red East Gate, where she was sent to train. This was her punishment for her poor performance during her training. The other shrine maidens, her "younger sisters", were doing wonderfully. They could already communicate with their spirits.Zhu Que heard that even Bai Hu, the youngest of them, had talked to her spirit. The wind scattered the pile of dust that Zhu Que had just organized and carried a sigh from her lips. --- Zhu Que's master sent her to the capital on an errand. She was walking back home with heavy feet when a strange-looking girl with a gourd on her back called out to Zhu Que. The girl pulled an old book out of her pocket and thrust it into Zhu Que's hands. "This book is extremely valuable, but I'll sell it at a discount! You can summon ancient spirits with it, you know." That is all she had to say for Zhu Que to jump at the chance. She did not realize that she had been deceived until she calmed down a few minutes later. If all you need to summon a book is a spirit, then what's the point of us shrine maidens? Zhu Que flipped open the book to see what she had wasted her money on. Suddenly, the air around her was filled with a searing white light. Then the light coalesced into a pillar with a low boom. When Zhu Que finally opened her eyes, someone was standing where the pillar of light had stood. "Great spirit... ?" This person wore unfamiliar clothing and was accompanied by a black cat. Just like the wizards from the stories, she thought. The wizard looked as confused as Zhu Que did and gazed around with wide eyes. "Umm..." |-|Mao= "Bai Hu! You need to get out of here!" Bai Hu was relaxing in the bath after her training when her master came barging in. She trained daily at the White West Gate as a shrine maiden of the Four Gods. She turned a glaring eye at her master and grabbed a water bucket, but she stopped in mid-swing when she saw the alarm on his face. "What's going on?" "Dusk has been released! Disaster is coming! We..." Once he got started, he could not be stopped. It took all of Bai Hu's effort to stifle a yawn. Despite filtering out half of her master's words out of habit, she gathered that her sister had been labeled a criminal. Now it was her turn to frown. Of the four sisters, the oldest Zhu Que, was the least talented. Even though she started her training before any of the other shrine maidens, she had not even been able to talk with her spirit, let alone borrow its power. "I'm sure she's feeling a lot of pressure, but Zhu Que wouldn't steal The Dusk's Four." "Regardless of what you think, the marshals are coming for you as well, so get out and go!" "This is ridiculous. Even if any of this is true, she was probably just tricked." Bai Hu got dressed and rushed out of the gate. After reaching a safe distance, she closed her eyes. (Do you know where Zhu Que is?) Bai Hu asked the spirit inside her. (If we follow the scent of Zhu Que, I am certain we will find her.) Bai Hu sniffed the air, turned around, and sprinted away. --- Bai Hu ran and ran and ran... Then screeched to a halt. She sensed a new smell near that of her sister's, something unlike anything she had ever smelled before, something not of this world. Bai Hu crouched in the grass and peeked her head out just enough to see Zhu Que. Standing next to her was a person wearing strange clothing and a black cat. (Is that the Dusk King?) Bai Hu asked her spirit. (No...) Bai Hu felt the spirit shake its head. (I know not what it is, but it is not Yellow Dragon.) (Even you don't know everything, huh?) (Spirits are not all-powerful. More importantly, have you noticed anything different about you?) (Different? Wait... You're right. I sense you more clearly now than I ever have before. I'm not sure, but I think that person has something to do with it.) (In any case, it would likely be best to observe from here. I sense no evil intent, but we still know nothing about this person.) (... Haha.) (What is it?) (I think this'll be fun!) Bai Hu suddenly stood up from out of the grass. |-|Xun= Qing Long was at a loss for words. All her life, she had been described as serious, stern, stubborn... But anyone would be appalled by this kind of news. As usual, Qing Long was training in the grounds behind the Blue East Gate when Zhu Que unexpectedly appeared. "I'm sorry!" were the first words out of Zhu Que's mouth. Then she explained what had happened so far. Qing Long was still trying to organize her thoughts when the Azure Dragon spirit spoke up. (I wonder if your sister really did summon this wizard-ish person from another world. I guess that would explain the special power I'm sensing. It's different from the kind that flows in our world.) (Do you know what is hapenning?) (No idea. But that makes it even more interesting, right? Plus, this wizard is cute! Just my type.) (Azure Dragon, this is not the time for your jokes!) Before Qing Long could think of something to say, Zhu Que made another outrageous statement. "Is there a way we can return the wizard to the wizard world? Like opening the Fourth Gate or something..." "The Fourth Gate!?" "Well yeah, I mean, it's my fault that the wizard-" "That is out of the question!" The Fourth Gate opens a door to another dimension, where the Dusk King was locked away using the power of the Four Beasts. Opening the Fourth Gate would release the Dusk again. (You know, the Dusk has already been revived,) Azure Dragon said in a bored tone. (What!?) (What I mean is, its power is leaking through the Fourth Gate.) Well, that settles it. No one is stupid enough to open the Fourth Gate with that danger waiting on the other side. Qing Long decided that the conversation was at an end and turned back toward the Blue East Gate. Then Bai Hu grabbed Qing Long's shoulder. "Uh, Qing Long, I don't think you should go back." "And why not?" "The marshals are probably there looking for you, like they did with me." "So we are all suspected of conspiring with Zhu Que!? So they might be after Xuan Wu as well!?" They all hurried toward the Black North Gate to warn Xuan Wu, the fourth sister. (Haha, Zhu Que sure is interesting.) (What is?) Qing Long replied with snap. (I'm not talking about her personality... You've noticed it too, right?) (...) Qing Long looked back at Zhu Que and the wizard running behind her. (I didn't expect her to have the ability to summon someone from another world.) Qing Long kept staring at Zhu Que while Azure Dragon giggled inside her head. |-|Shapia= (No official story) |-|Epilogue= Tears of frustration formed in Zhu Que's eyes as she struggled, but failed, to keep the gate from opening. "You don't have to be afraid," the wizard said to her. Zhu Que felt the tension throughout her body melt away. She saw a part of herself that feared Vermilion Bird's power. She found a warmth that she realized she had always been avoiding. She reached out to it. "I thought you would never call." The power of the Four Beasts gathered. The gate started to groan and stopped moving. It shuddered and creaked under the rivaling forces being pressed upon it. After a moment, it began to swing shut. Zhu Que looked through the gate, and her eyes met with those of the most feared being in existence, Dusk. His eyes were without joy, bitterness, sadness... They were emotionless and clear. "Is this... Right?" Zhu Que asked. "What are you doing! Reach out your hand!" the empress shouted during Zhu Que's momentary hesitation. The empress looked at the Dusk King. "I will take you in. What kind of ruler would I be without any power of my own?" The wizard walked up to the empress, smiled kindly, and reached a hand out toward the gate. Then the air was wrapped in light. The king of spirits found a home in the empress, finally free. The wizard and the black cat stepped through the slowly closing gate. Zhu Que ran up to the threshold with watery eyes. "Thank you. Without you, I may never have embraced Vermilion Bird. There's so much I still want to know, I... " "Maybe next time," the wizard smiled. The gate was nearly closed. The wizard turned around and walked along the path of light that Vermilion Bird illuminated. "I'll go visit you one day!" Zhu Que yelled just before the gate shut completely, waving her arm. She remained standing there long after the gate had closed, and her friend the wizard disappeared. ×　　　×　　　× After months passed, Zhu Que still trained at the Red East Gate. She still lagged behind her sisters and was still scolded by her master, "You have greater power than you know, just get it under control!" The Four Beasts were stronger than they had ever been, allowing the empress to maintain stability, even with the Dusk King inside her. However, her requests had become even more extravagant and absurd, which only made Qilin's soldiers more nervous. One day Zhu Que was sent to the capital on an errand. A girl in strange clothing and with a gourd on her back suddenly whipped out an old book and shoved it into Zhu Que's hands. "That book is very valuable, but I'll sell it to you at a discount." It was a fairy tale Zhu Que had read many times. She pulled out her coin purse and bought it. "Thank you very much. I'm sure good things are coming your way!" The girl skipped away with glee, and Zhu Que opened the book. A golden wind blows, and Dusk covers the land-- The Dusk swallows all, takes all-- But there is nothing to fear-- The power that forms the Four Beasts will cast off the Dusk, and dawn will come-- A passage that everyone has heard before. Zhu Que added a new line to the end of the passage. --With a black cat and her wizard from another world-- Quests Tips: For sorting questions, check out QDB for the right order. Lin Sing,' Shulan',' I-Ling '''and' Quan''' ''all have a chance of dropping at their first forms when defeated in their respective quests. ''Editorial: Review of the droppable spirits. Damage dealt is to the element of the recommended deck for the quest. Front Page Poll What do you think of the Dusk's Four Event? It's really bad. It's pretty lame. It's O.K. I guess. It's nice! It's amazing!! Category:Events